Compatibility with Scorpio
Kris- November 6 A match between Scorpio and Scorpio can be either heaven or hell. On the heaven side, unbridled passion will attract you to each other. Initially, physical bonding is very strong — it will make both of you long for each other even from the outset. In most cases, two Scorpios fall in love with each other very quickly, and soon realise that there’s a possibility of a lifelong commitment. Another Scorpio instinctively understands your mind and heart, from the inside out. You can share your secrets with them. Often you won’t need to say a word to each other — a look will be enough for you to know what the other is feeling. You have a certain synchronicity, and you won’t need the endless discussions many relationships need. Their very presence is comforting. Relationships between two Scorpios are not what other star signs would consider idyllic, because there are often tremendous upheavals and intense mood swings due to both sides’ inflexible position on many issues. If neither of you is capable of loving the other unconditionally, these problems will not be easy to overcome. Because you love so deeply, you’re possessive, jealous and suspicious of each other. You both demand undivided loyalty, and this could eventually stifle you. If neither of you rises to the occasion and allows the other some personal freedom, the relationship will turn into a battle of wills and a sticky web of emotional complexity. The only way out is to trust each other and not give way to your suspicions. This could be one of your most important karmic lessons. Scorpios born between 24 October and 2 November are instantly attracted to you. Their sexual appeal will be heightened as a result. Once you become involved with them, you could find yourselves joined at the hip because there is such a close resemblance in personality. Probably the best combination with another Scorpio will be with those born between 3 November and 12 November, who are partly ruled by Neptune and Pisces. These Scorpios provide you with pretty much everything you need to feel as if you’re in the perfect relationship. They’re idealistic, and believe that the most important thing in life is unconditional love. You may have a gentler and more emotional relationship with Scorpios born between 13 November and 22 November. This is because the Moon and Cancer filter through their personalities and bring out the very emotional side of your nature. They are soft, caring, and very family oriented. If it’s family life you’re after, these Scorpios will be ideal for you. ---- One of the most erotic pairings possible, the Scorpio duo ecstatically merges in the depth of shared emotion. Both endowed with hyperintuitiveness, they sense each other's needs without speaking, communicating in an intimate and profoundly aquatic personal language. The only danger they must beware of is their possessiveness, which can undermine their happiness. When jealousy sets in, they can spy on and torment each other into sheer agony. If only this pair of Scorpions could live alone on some deserted island, nothing could trouble their bliss. It would be Paradise! ---- The Scorpio man and the Scorpio woman could light the fire even under water. The fact they have similar natures doesn't advantage them. Both the Scorpio man and the Scorpio woman are determined, possessive, jealous and they lose their temper very quickly. When misunderstandings come along, they start throwing at each other with whatever they have handy, until they come to destroy their relationship completely. The strong attraction that manifests at the beginning of the relationship between the Scorpio man and the Scorpio woman cannot survive without the hot sex encounters. They can enjoy the unforgettable adventure, but a marriage would be horrible! ---- Your similarities in approach to love can either strengthen your relationship or make you wary of each other! Often, it is a combination of both. Both of you are intense lovers, wanting emotional involvement more than anything from a relationship. You will certainly get it from each other, but Scorpio, perhaps more than most signs, needs a partner to complement, with enough differences to keep things interesting. Not that this relationship will be boring—that could never happen with either of you! Neither of you is comfortable with a partnership that is completely comfortable or predictable. Your relationship will never get to that point. The only red flag here is that each of you needs someone to soften your sharp edges, and your relationship may be even too much of an emotional rollercoaster for either of your liking! If both of you are at an emotionally healthy point in your lives, and with understanding, you can certainly forge out a strong commitment. Passions will be strong, although stand-offs may be frequent and almost unbearable. If you make the time to appreciate each other, there will be considerable mutual respect and common goals in this relationship. ---- When two Scorpions make a love match, it is a fierce tempest of intense passion. Both are obsessed with one another, and they move forward in love, sex and romance at an accelerated — some would say foolish — way. Personal relations are positively steamy but, to the equal and opposite extreme, disputes will also be frenetically powerful. This relationship could go either way: It will either be the most wonderful thing in the world or a destruction of both involved. The romantic merger of two sexy Scorpions can bring out the best in both love mates; each will use their intense emotional and intuitive natures to love their partner very deeply. Resolve and passion will keep these two together. The most powerful and threatening external forces will have a difficult time intruding on the happiness of a truly committed Scorpio couple. If they can wrangle their ardent energies, this power pair can set off fireworks. The Planets Mars and Pluto rule Scorpio. Mars is the ancient God of War, always charging forward — passionate, aggressive and courageous. Pluto is the higher octave of Mars and controls the power, destruction and rebirthing elements of the Scorpio-Scorpio relationship. These two planets together allow the Scorpion to bounce back after disappointments or tragic losses. Fortunately for the Scorpion, intense passions inflate the importance and loss of everything. Scorpio is a Water Sign, so their first instinct in love is to respond deeply, passionately, fervently, and if they decide to express themselves, its never done halfway. Scorpios should commit themselves to this goal: Tame the vengeful or vindictive side of their intuitive personalities, and to celebrate the extreme ups and quickly forget the downs. A Scorpio must let go and really say what they want, what they feel, what they need, to their love mates. Pent-up emotions can become toxic, frustrating the one feeling them and confusing the one wondering about them. Because both are so devoted, jealousy may become an issue. Be strong, brave Scorpios, and overcome this hurdle together! Scorpio is a Fixed Sign. Idea shortages are never an issue with this pair. No couch potato couple this one — they like to stay active, and they’ll accomplish much together. They share a knack for investments and risks — calculated ones, that is. A Scorpio couple will thoroughly research and investigate an idea if that’s what it requires. Once Scorpio love mates set their eyes on the prize, that’s it — it’s theirs. What’s the best thing about a Scorpio-Scorpio love match? The intensity of love that this couple can feel. They’re very goal-oriented, and their shared power makes them an incomparable, unconquerable duo! Utter devotion ensures that this relationship will continue for a long time.